DR Evil and Mutant X
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: etjones. DR Evil and Mutant X struggle in this story from a first time writer in the LHS freshman writing lab.


MUTANT X

Computer log in James say's trying to get a hold of the team. Computer logging in say's the computer. I'm having some trouble tapping into there data base on the ship. What's the hold up? Computer is something wrong. No holds on there coming in. ok Say's James. Hey James what's up? The team say's. There's a mutant out on the streets and something's telling me he's not alone.well who Do you think is up to all of this Say's the team. DR.Evil say's James's so watch you're back Understand. Check the team say's.

Suddenly the computer started To static and James started to Get worried about the team and he didn't know what to do about the computer's shut down all of a sudden the computer quickly came back on and the computer said to James that somebody's been trying to tap into the data base. Who James say's soon the computer screen came on and a voice said to James you're all going to die hahahahahahahaha! A voice James knew he had heard before and right then he said DR.Evil. that's right Jamie boy its poor old me DR.Evil and im here to let you know my mutant child will destroy you're little mutant varmints and absorb there power they've played into my hands just as the old saying goes like taking candy from a baby DR.Evil said. You don't know what you're doing said James. I no exactly what im doing you fool said DR.Evil. Stop this said James. Never said DR.Evil you'll never stop the great ultimate ruler of the universe DR.Evil. The computer came back on and the team asked James if he was alright they asked again and they heard DR.Evil saying that he was gone to rule the world and then James had replied he was alright and then a voice came over the intercom saying James's name it had sounded a little blurry at first but he finally heard the message the message was that DR.Evil has a weakness and what ever it was that was talking to him had that one thing that was going to stop him. DR.Evil replied what ever you are you'll never stop me the voice said oh is that so then try me ok then come out and show you're face the voice quickly replied and said here I come James looked around and said who are and the voice who was a girl said I am Shan and she was there to help him and destroy DR.Evil. DR.Evil began to laugh you stupid fools are you crazy you'll never destroy me. Shan said know you are going down and im going to see to it. James told the girl to do what ever she could do to stop him and I'll try to get a hold of the team. Shan replied ok and James tried to get a hold of the team computer find the team. Computer found them logging into there data base James what's going on they asked we have a little problem DR.Evil is here but don't worry I have help. Help but how and who a mutant her name is Shan and she's going to help me so don't worry. Ok said the team. James said computer log off and watched as Shan destroyed DR.Evil computer log on Shan said. Computer logging on. Computer destroys DR.Evil. Computer destroying DR.Evil. DR.Evil said you haven't seen the last of me you fools I'll be back. DR.Evil was gone and James couldn't do anything but say thank you how did you know I was in trouble. Shan said her father had sent her and she was happy to help but she had to be going and all James said was thank you. The team came back and saw every thing was alright and was about to ask what happened when James said you don't want to know. Soon every one knew more mutants were appearing and they needed to try and stop the evil making these people this way. Suddenly the computer began saying mutant detected full of rage and is destroying the city. James say's alright mutant's lets go get this mutant just remembers to bring this one in and don't cut any slack the team went off and got on the ship. James logged on to the data base of the ship and gave the team information about the mutant James told the team that the mutant was a female and she has a lot of energy and will try and take you out James said. The team said they had spotted her and they were going in to try and get close to try and her James said take it easy and don't scare her. A mutant from James's crew named Shalimar quickly and swiftly got close to the mutant the mutant knocked Shalimar out. Jon from the crew came and turned invisible and knocked out the mutant they got Shalimar and the mutant took them both back in to the lab they both were down and James told Jon to take Shalimar to her room and let her rest and he will run test on the mutant Jon said ok. When James's began to run test on the mutant she woke up and let off an electric sense that let her know some had captured her James looked over her and told her she had nothing to be afraid of she ask were she was and he said at the mutant x testing lab were testing you to see what made you let off that genetic energy that made you take out half of the city so far we don't have a solution so we need to keep you here over night to determine what really happened what is you're name said James and she said my name is Cassandra and I've been running from a man named Phillip he has made me this way and I wont go back don't worry you killed some one who was named Phillip what she said are you sure it was him. James said he didn't know and let her see clip of the man and she said it was him suddenly James saw something and said it looks like a metal ball James said we might have to do surgery and she said do what ever it takes to make me better ok said James and began surgery computer log on. The computer logged on and the surgery began the first one did not work neither did the second but the third one worked and by the third one Cassandra was knocked out and James let her sleep the next day he gave her the good news and she was so thankful he saved her life the team came in to see how she was doing and she told them the good news they were happy for her and James welcomed her to the mutant x team and she took the offer and they became friends and at the end of the day they knew they had something to do the next day the end.


End file.
